


You're Somebody Else

by Generalhuxisbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux is So Done, Breaks Canon, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Deception, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad, Slow Burn, Someone is lying, Sort Of, Young Armitage Hux, based off of Aftermath by Chuck Wendig sort of, but that's okay, who is it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalhuxisbaby/pseuds/Generalhuxisbaby
Summary: A young girl wakes up in a white sterile room. Without her memory and inside an academy of sorts, the girl must figure out what is going on while Simultaneously trying to figure out who is is and where she is from. But not everything is as it seems….
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at descriptions and I have no idea what this is so let me know if you like it.

The cold air is the first thing you notice upon waking up, then the hard ground, you reach out to feel it: its smooth and cold but solid. Your head aches, a deep throbbing pain that is almost unbearable. Bringing your hands up to your temples you try and rub out the aching in your head that now seems to be spreading down to your neck. Without having much luck with that, you open your eyes, white surrounds you, from the walls, to the ceiling, to the floor. Looking down you notice that even your clothes were completely white. Why were you in this room? Trying to think back to the last thing you remember you come to the realization that you couldn’t remember anything about yourself, you could only remember small things, basic knowledge like how to tie your shoe, how to brush your teeth, or how technology works but even that was a bit cloudy. Where were you from? who are your parents? How old were you? what was your name? you could feel the anxiety building inside you, your breathing becoming erratic as you scanned your brain trying to come up with anything that would help answer any of these questions. But that just led to more questions, so you bring your knees up to your chest, Wrapping your arms around your knees and letting your head rest on top you stare down at your hands. It’s then that you notice a small silver band wrapped around your right ring finger. Even though you couldn’t remember where it was from, the weight of the band felt familiar and that feeling of familiarity comforted you.   
After a quick scan of the room you notice a couple things, you were completely alone, there were no objects or widows in the room, and above the door was a camera. The thought of someone watching your every move made you nauseous, so you tuck your head into your knees to block your face.   
Shortly after you do this the door opens. You were still sitting Cowered in the corner, but your head pops up as two people enter. The first being a tall dark-skinned woman, with a grey streak running through the middle part of her otherwise dark brown hair, she had a powerful energy radiating from her like she could kill you just by looking at you. The Next being a much older man, he was equally as tall with ginger hair that was neatly tucked behind a cap, his blue eyes made his pale features look almost haunting. The woman was the first to speak “ I am Grand Admiral Sloane; I know you must be confused I promise we will answer what we can. First let us get you out of this room.” You didn’t trust your voice, and you didn’t really know how to respond so you simply nodded and started to stand ,as you did You notice a shadow behind the man, a third person was in the room. He was young maybe around 17, you assumed he was the man’s son not only because he was also tall and ginger, but because he shared facial similarities with the man. The same jawline, the high cheek bones, and defined nose all looked like the man. Although unlike the man he had green eyes, that made his pale features look innocent, maybe even soft.  
The boy was staring straight forward, his posture was perfect. His hands were clasped behind his back, and his feet were shoulder width apart. He was dressed in a uniform of sorts, It was completely black, with a red symbol stitched into the shoulder. You couldn’t see the symbol all that well but, it didn’t look familiar… although what did you know.  
You were standing now but made no attempt to approach the group. You allowed yourself to scan the room again. There was no escaping, the small group was blocking the only door. And even if you did escape; where would you go? Maybe they were here to help you, for all you know the people standing in front of you were your family. So, you start taking small calculated steps towards the group the woman smiles and continues speaking “ young Armitage here will take you on a tour of the academy, we will let you settle in and then we will answer any questions you may have to the best of our ability.” Her voice was soft but firm leaving no room to argue.so having no other choice, you followed “Armitage” out of the brightly lit room and into a much darker hallway


	2. Armitage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your tour starts, Armitage does not like you... at least for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone that has read Empire's End: Aftermath you will know that this breaks cannon. I tried to write it in a way that doesn't but I really couldn't make it work for the story that I wanted to create. Other than that I hope you enjoy :)

The hallway was silent except for the sound of your shoes hitting the floor. Rae and the man had been walking behind you for a short while before departing when the hallway came to a crossroads of sorts. So now it was just you and Armitage alone, in a seemingly endless hallway…great. The walls were made of cracked grey stone that spread for miles, giving the hallways an ancient feel to them. A stark contrast to the modernized room you had just left. The air felt damp and humid almost as if you were underground. Were you underground? You didn’t want to ask. Armitage hadn’t spoken to you, His Posture was straight as ever, and he kept his gaze forward at all times, not even glancing back to see if you were keeping up with him. Although the sound of your shoes most likely gave you away. Now that he was directly in front of you, you could get a better look at him. In the dim light the little you could see of his pale skin seemed to glow, making his fiery red hair look odd and out of place. He had a slender build, but his broad shoulders made up for what his body lacked. His uniform was more formal then you originally thought. Which made you nervous, Why would he be wearing a formal uniform? His voice broke you out of your thoughts “ this is part of the original building before the academy was here, some of the rooms including the one you were in, have been redone into whatever the need is” Armitage carried on talking is if there was nothing weird about the situation. “ this building is off limits once we exit” he says as he reaches the end of the hallway. You wanted to ask him why he was allowed in the building if it was off limits but before you could say anything He turns around his eyes locked on yours, his arm reaches out and he grabs ahold of your inner arm squeezing and pulling you forward. There is a ghost of a smile is on his lips and a moment goes by before he speaks again, as he does he applies more pressure to your arm, “this is a Prestigious academy and you will act accordingly, or you can go back into that room simply as that.” he releases your arm and as if nothing happened, turns around and punches a code into a key pad on the wall. Looking down at your arm you notice small bruises were already forming in the shape of his fingers. So, this guy was next level asshole… noted..

A door opens to your right. The sun was shining so brightly it momentarily blinded you, the heat was comforting though and a familiar feeling washes over you. As you walk out into the sunlight You close your eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the stillness of the air, his voice interrupts this moment. “don’t get used to the sun, it rains almost constantly here.” He scoffs when you don’t respond continuing his walk across the grass. A series of buildings lay in front of you all stone in nature, although these ones didn’t look like they were going to crumble down at any given second. As if on cue rain starts to fall and lighting cracks across the sky. The sunlight vanished in a matter of seconds and the rain started coming faster. Armitage broke out in a run calling over his shoulder “might want to hurry up, the storms here aren’t too friendly.” He was far ahead of you now, almost to the front of the building. You catch up to him as he enters another code into another keypad which opens the door in front of him. You were soaking wet as you enter, the cold air of the building hitting you immediately. The loose-fitting clothes you had on did little to protect you from the freezing temperature of the room. Armitage however looked unbothered and continued walking forwards. “wait” you called after him, groaning he turned around “what” he snaps. “where are you going I thought you were supposed to be giving me a tour or something” you voice was quiet. “can’t give you a tour if you’re dragging water through the halls, I have to find you something to change into, stay here.” And with that he leaves you standing in the entrance, disappearing around a corner. You didn’t know what was worse being with Armitage or being alone.

A short time later, you didn’t know how long since you had no sense of time since waking up and the absence of clocks in this so-called prestigious academy was driving you insane, you hear heavy boots coming down one of the hallways. You were sitting on the floor where Armitage left you, In what you thought was a lunchroom of some sort. It was rectangle like in shape maybe 15 yards in length, folded up black tables lined the back wall. The room was brightly lit, and the walls were a grey metallic like texture. To the left was the hallway that Armitage disappeared down but there were three other hallways that branched off from the rectangle. A group of people round the corner all talking amongst themselves, they wore grey from head to toe except around the fitted pants, where two white stripes wrapped around the ankle of the pant. Their boots shined against the harsh lights and it was hard to distinguish if they were black or a dark grey. It isn’t until they get closer that you notice Armitage was with the group, he had changed into the grey uniform and was carrying something in his hands. Clothes hopefully, you were so cold that your teeth were chattering. As the group exits the hallway they spilt up, Armitage walking towards you and the rest of the group walking across the room and towards another hallway. Armitage throws the pile of clothes at you. And points to a door that was located on the other side of the room. “that’s the bathroom and hurry up we are already behind Schedule.” Well that’s hardly my fault you wanted to say but the pain in your arm reminded you of what he’s capable of, so you stand on shaking legs and walk towards the bathroom to change into a shapeless grey uniform.


	3. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a tour by Armitage if only he would stop being a prick..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy... :)

This building was bigger than you initially thought, You were right in your assumption of the entrance being a mess hall, the tables were folded up for cleaning purposes Armitage had told you. He had shown you down all four hallways. The first one was for lecture rooms. Which Armitage decided was the perfect time to let you know, you were making him miss his very important lecture. As if he believed this whole situation was somehow your fault.   
The second was lined with doors to rooms you couldn’t go in, the barracks for the cadets Armitage had said. Muttering something about how they wouldn’t want the likes of you entering their space.   
The third opened up into a large recreational facility Armitage had informed you that is was actually a different building and that the hallway served as a bridge of sorts. The last hallway led to a room which Armitage had referred to as a “special banquet hall”. Although you had no idea what that even was, this room was your favorite. One of the walls was completely made of glass and you could see the cliff it overlooked. You could see steps going down the cliff that led to the shore where Jagged rocks met gunmetal colored water. In the storm it looked menacing and you swore you saw something move in the water as lighting struck. Armitage’s hand came into view and you flinched away, the bruises might be covered by the grey clothing, but the pain remained. Instead of grabbing you, like you Initially thought he was doing, he placed his hand on the window. You looked up at him he seemed completely lost in his own thoughts. Maybe you could slip out, find Rae Sloane or the man, anybody was better than him. His tone was always sharp and cold, and he was always muttering something under his breath about you. How could such a young boy be full of so much hatred. Deciding it was best if you stayed, you left him to his thoughts, and he left you to yours.

Awhile later, you were sitting in a room that was sparsely lit, a single long table was in the center of the room and countless chairs surrounded it, used for meeting Armitage had told you before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Maybe you would finally get the answers you were looking for. Before you could think about it too much Rae Sloane walks in, her lips were pressed together like she was trying to hold back from screaming at someone. Behind her, the same man as before, you got a feeling that maybe they don’t get along all that well. When you meet eyes with her she smiles and sits down across from you. “I know you must be terribly confused; we will tell you everything we know about you and maybe you could fill in a few blanks” you couldn’t but you didn’t want to tell them that, in case they decided not to tell you what they know. So, you nod allowing her to continue she looks at the man before speaking “Commandant would you please” the man spoke with a gruff voice and he looked at Rae when he spoke as if he was challenging her “we found you out in the woods, you had crash landed here, causing quite the damage I might add.” As he says this he turned his attention to you narrowing his eyes, he continues “your ship was untraceable no forms of identification were inside just you, the odd thing being the report from the medics states that you shouldn’t have survived, so tell me girl how did you.” Being stuck in a room with these two made you feel as though you were on trial. Trial for a crime you don’t remember committing. “now Brendol” came Raes voice “if you read the report as you say you have you would know that she may suffer some memory loss so before you go accusing people why don’t you ask her what she remembers.” Brendol grunts. Rae looked at you as if she was waiting for you to talk. You start to panic because not only do they not know who you are, and you don’t know who you are. You also didn’t know what to tell them, because you didn’t remember anything but if you told them that they might make you leave. So instead of answering them you ask “could you tell me where I am” Brendol laughs “that’s not how this works girl now answer the question. What do you remember?” you now realize there is no way to get out of this, so you sigh “I don’t remember anything.” Brendol slams his hand on the desk making an earth-shattering sound. “she lies” he screamed and reached out to grab your arm, remembering what Armitage did to you, you flinched away jumping out of the chair. Rae is quick to intervene calling someone to remove Brendol from the room.   
After he is gone the room is silent for a moment, you're not sure what you should do so you sit back down and face Rae. Whose voice is tight “ you are at The Arkanis Academy for the training of imperial officers” she pauses “ now that I have answered your question and that disappointment of a man is gone why don’t you tell me what you really remember.” You sighed What about you don’t remember anything do these people not understand.


	4. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get a conversation with Armitage, he's a dick as always. And you learn something about yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :) Thanks for Reading! Sorry for not updating sooner I had a really busy weekend. Let me know what you think!!

A long-time time and many questions later; Rae finally leaves you. Telling you to wait in the room. You wondered about the other kids here. Did they know about you or were you going to be killed and kept a secret. You tried to rationalize with yourself, why would they kill you? You hadn’t done anything wrong apart from the “damage” that Brendol mentioned. Why would they keep you alive? You offered them nothing, you couldn’t even remember you name let alone anything that had to do with this academy, maybe you could work as a cleaner or something. Not that the academy needed it, everything that you had seen so far was absolutely pristine. You jump when you hear the door open. Armitage walks in, looking as poised as always, he snickers “ oh, did I scare you.” “Armitage, can’t say I’m glad to see you.” “oh, she speaks” he mocks “come on, its late I have to show you to your room.”

The “room” Armitage led you to was more of an apartment. Upon entering, you were greeted by a small kitchen that opened to a living space, with one couch pushed in the corner, to the left was a door that was open, from that opening you could see it was a small bedroom. “this is for the staff but since you’re not a cadet you cannot sleep in the barracks.” He says this as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, sitting down on the couch. You were still standing in the kitchen shifting nervously. “uh …okay” you struggle to find words “ thank you, you can leave now.” “oh, I’m on babysitter duty” you choke “baby what…” “ah” he scoffs “you don’t even know what a babysitter is how Pathet-“ you interrupt him glaring “ I know what a babysitter is, why are you” you trail off not knowing how to finish that sentence so you start a new one “I don’t need a babysitter” you finish weakly. “how do we know you’re not going to slip out in the middle of the night and-“ you interrupt him again “ and go where, I still don’t even really know where I am, or where I’m from, or even my name” you wanted to yell but you felt if you did this he would get what he wanted. So instead you keep your voice steady and start to fiddle with the ring on your finger to keep yourself calm. “ oh yes the whole you don’t remember anything bit” he stands from the couch and starts walking the short distance towards you. “it’s not a bit” you whisper as you cross your arms to avoid getting anymore bruises and back up. You almost flinch when he walks past you and opens one of the drawers. “what’s the matter, just making some tea I’ve had a long day, you wouldn’t understand” oh yeah you wouldn’t understand, it’s not like you woke up in the middle of nowhere with no memory and am constantly left alone with a psychopath you felt like stabbing him. But you also wanted to sleep so you left him in the kitchen walking through the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom to take a shower. The only problem was you couldn’t figure out how to turn the water on and you be damned if you asked Armitage for anything, so you crawled into the bed figuring your clothes were clean enough to sleep in. They weren’t the most comfortable but nothing about this situation was comfortable. You let your mind drift, maybe Armitage would leave if he saw you going to bed. 

You wake up and immediately scream because not only had Armitage not left but he was sleeping next to you on the floor. He was up in an instant scanning the room for danger “what” he yells. “why are you in here” you say franticly “I told you I’m your babysitter” he scoffs “ I preferred you better when you didn’t speak” “well I preferred you better when you weren’t here guess we all can’t get what we want” you were past caring about being respectful. Past being afraid he was going to hurt you. A deep sadness fills you when you come to the realization that if he hurt or killed you nobody would come looking, you were alone nobody cared, nobody was going to save you. He looks at the clock on the nightstand “you lucky I don’t have class today or else you’d have to come with me” he’s looking at you now, but not in a pleasant way, he glaring and his lip is turned upward as if you were a mess he had to clean up. In a way, you kind of were. “get up” he demands. “why” you shoot back “ I said get up” he yells grabbing the same arm as before pulling you up. You grimace in pain and stand up pulling away from him, but he holds on drilling his fingers into your already bruised flesh. “when I give you and order you follow it, do you understand?” you grunt trying to pull your arm away. He doesn’t let up “do you understand?” he repeats. “yes” you whisper your earlier Confidence gone. “I’m sorry what was that I didn’t quite hear you” he smirks “yes, now let go of me” you whimper out he squeezes once more before releasing you. “go take a shower and change, I’ll be waiting, and I suggest you don’t take too long.” he orders. You still didn’t know how the shower works, but that was the least of your concerns. Walking into the bathroom and closing the door you let out a sigh of relief and allow yourself to relax. No sooner than you do this a pain like no other suddenly fills your head, it feels as though someone just took your head and smashed it into the wall. You close your eyes and sink to the ground focusing on the stillness of the room; the pain is pulsing like it’s trying to get out but cant. As you bring your hands up to rub out the pain the blackness behind your eyes changes into a scene. You’re in a vessel of some sort rocketing through space towards a planet. A headset weighs heavy on your head, someone is screaming through it, but all you can make you is “Y/N what are your coordinates we cannot track you” but something slams into you and your head hits the front of the vessel hard and the scene disappears. “y/n” you say out loud. So that was your name..


	5. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have a rough morning with Armitage but thankfully you meet a new 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!! so today I found out this story got over 100 hits!! I'm so excited I never even dreamed it would get that many. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. As always I suck at descriptions but please let me know what you think... :)

After hitting a bunch of random buttons, the shower turns on. The water was ice cold, but you didn’t mind. If anything, it helped you wake up, your thoughts were now much clearer. You came to the conclusion that you shouldn’t tell anyone about the fact that you remember your name. You still didn’t know who these people were, or what they wanted. They seemed to be okay, giving you clothes and shelter but you had only known them a day. Definitely not enough time to know if you can trust them, they clearly didn’t trust you, assigning you a babysitter and all that. Maybe you could talk to Rae about this babysitting situation, if she insisted on it maybe you could convince her to get a different one. With that in mind you stepped out of the shower Armitage’s warning still rang in the back of your mind. You open the door only a crack to see if Armitage was still in the room. He was not but a stack of clothes had been set out on the other side of the door. You picked them up and shut the door. Deciding to change in the bathroom.

When you exit the bedroom, this time in a more fitted black uniform, Armitage is sitting at the counter drinking what you assumed was tea. You clear your throat to gain his attention. “you look..” his voice trails along with his eyes “Adequate” he finishes, but his eyes linger making you uncomfortable, so you sidestep and enter the small kitchen, putting a couple feet between Armitage and you. “so, what’s the plan for today?” you say as you pick a muffin off of a platter and take a bite. It was plain, but you were so hungry you didn’t care what it tasted like. He clicks his tongue, setting his mug down as he stands. It’s then you notice he was back in his grey uniform. “today we find you a job, because if you think you could just use our resources whist you sit around and do nothing then you're dead wrong.” You scowl at him “why do you hate me so much?” it’s his turn to scowl and he stalks towards you, your confidence shrinks away, and you cower from him. “you come into my father’s academy acting as if you own the place, waste the Grand Admirals time, make me miss my training, defer me from studying and have the audacity to ask me why I hate you.” He’s in your face, screaming these words at you as the door opens. You wanted to ask him how exactly you “acted as you owned the place” but the new presence in the room held you back from verbalizing that thought. “is everything okay in here Cadet.” Rae said as she entered the small quarters. Armitage immediately straightened his Posture before speaking “yes, Grand Admiral I was just informing our friend here of her duties for today.” “Mm, well Armitage why don’t you take this day to prepare for your exams.” She holds out her hand “and you come with me.” 

“You will start today in the kitchen and end today working in security, each day this week you will try two jobs and by the end of the week you will tell us which you like best.” She said as she was walking you down yet another hallway. You thought Armitage had shown you the whole building, you were wrong. “Sooo what I just stay here forever working for you” you reply, “not forever..” She hesitates “just until you get your memory back and we can send you back to your family.” That didn’t sound right, something was telling you she was lying, and goosebumps appear on your skin. You didn’t really have another choice though, in your memory you were flying a vessel but if someone put that same vessel in front of you, you wouldn’t even know how to turn it on. So, you follow Rae through the door that lead to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a wide-open room, the walls were half stone and half white, like they started to renovate and never finished. They were lined with stoves, ovens, cooling racks and other things you didn’t know the name of. In the center of the room were large countertops, some had food placed on top and others had workers gathered around them, kneading a dough of some kind. Many of the workers were running around; timers were going off, pans were clanging, voices were chattering. This place was very loud and looked stressful. A woman came up to you, she was very thin and had strawberry blonde hair. Her bright green eyes reminded you of Armitage’s. “you must be the girl I have heard so much about, I will be training you today, come with me.” And with that Rae left you with the woman.

The kitchen was indeed stressful but, you enjoyed it. It kept your mind busy and allowed you to focus on something else other than yourself. Everything was chaos for about an hour, then a team of servers came in and took the food for the cadets breakfast. It must have been really early if they were just now eating breakfast, spotting a clock on the wall that read 6:04. Your body suddenly felt heavy with sleep and the break only made it worse. A cup being set down in front of you got your attention. The woman who’s name you learned was Elora was standing in front of you with an identical mug in her hands. “I figured you needed it” Elora was beautiful but she always seemed so sad, you had only known her for the hour you had been working but it was like sadness surrounded her. You didn’t quite know how to put that into words and you didn't want to over step boundaries, so you just said, “ I did thank you.” She gave you a strange look before setting down a plate of eggs. “we get to eat whatever’s left over I went ahead and grabbed some for us” she said as she handed you a fork. As you go to grab the fork from her your sleeve rides up making your bruises visible. Before you could turn your arm around she gently grabs your wrist staring at the bruises. “who did this.” She demands. What were you supposed to tell her ‘oh just this psychotic boy that they assigned to follow me everywhere’ so you don't say anything. When you don’t answer she pulls you into a room that she had told you earlier was used for storage. It was dark and silver storage racks lined one wall while silver refrigerators lined another. She pulls a kit down from one of the racks and tell you to sit. She doesn’t say anything while inspecting your arm or when applying a blue gel, it is only when wrapping your arm does she speak “If someone hurts you again you come to me.. I know firsthand what these people are capable of.. She pauses “ even if you think someone is going to hurt you… You come find me I don’t care what time or day it is okay.” Her voice holds an emotion you cannot describe but it makes you terribly sad as if you heart is being ripped out of your chest, so you simply whisper an “okay” back as you walk back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who hasn't read the Aftermath series, our boy Brendol Hux cheated on his wife with a "kitchen woman" whom is Armitage's mother. She is never given name (that I know of) so I gave her one. If she was given a name please let me know and I will change this .
> 
> Thank you again for reading :)


	6. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you work security and find something game changing about Armitage... should you tell him??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING this chapter contains abuse!!!!!!!  
> Also to make sure this makes sense timeline wise... lets pretend the battle of Endor didn't happen till 17 years later..   
> To elaborate in canon the battle of Yavin happens and Armitage is born shortly after, four years later the Batter of Endor happens destroying the second Death Star, a year after this Ben Solo is born..... Alright so now lets say these characters were born as the were in the cannon timeline, the only thing in this fic the Battle of Endor hasn't taken place yet like its delayed 17 years later... I really hope this makes sense to everyone if it doesn't I can make a better timeline, although it doesn't really matter to the story I just thought id include this for people who are interested.

After you encounter with Elora, you spent the rest of your time in the kitchen preparing for lunch. The servers came once again allowing you time to eat. After eating, you were escorted out by another cadet. Although, this time it was a girl. She didn’t talk even when you tried to ask her things only muttering something about how she understood where Armitage was coming from now. Well, that hurt.. you decided to stay silent the rest of the walk to the security room. 

There was nothing special about security, you sat at a desk watching cameras on a screen, with headphones in your ears. You absolutely hated this. The cameras didn’t even have audio unless you clicked on them. Unlike the kitchen it gave you plenty time to let your mind wonder, starring lifelessly at the screen watching people work or learn, some were even just empty white rooms like the one you had woken up in. You found all this incredibly boring, that was until something caught your eye. It was Armitage, he was in a room with another man, the same man that greeted you when you first woke up... They seemed to be arguing, curious you clicked on the window so that it zoomed in on that particular camera and gave you audio into the headphones. “you are just as worthless as you were as a child, you will never be successful, if I would have known what an utter disappointment you would be I would have made sure you were never born!” the man had now grabbed ahold of Armitage, the way that he had cried out in pain made you realize the man was digging his fingers in Armitage’s upper arms. The pair stood in silence for a moment before the man pushes Armitage with such force that it knocked him to the floor. The man took this opportunity to kick him twice; once in the side, and once to the face, before exiting the room. Although Armitage had been nothing but horrible to you there was some part of you that felt for him. He was a product of his environment, his father had little patience for him hence why he had little patience for you. And if that was how his father treated his own son you couldn’t even begin to imagine how he treated the other cadets. You might hate the boy, but his cries of pain were too much to bare so you went back to watching all the cameras with no audio, zoning out into the screen again.

Towards the end of the day, the supervisor came up to you and told you, you could be done. Working security was the worst, you had gotten one break and that was for dinner, you were thrilled to be done to say the least. When exiting, a different cadet was waiting for you outside the door, you didn’t even try to start a conversation seeing as how the girl had treated you. You just followed him wordlessly to your room. Your thoughts drifted to Armitage; You really didn’t want to see him tonight but because Rae had phrased it “take today off” you assumed you would be stuck with him. He was your ‘babysitter’ Afterall.. Which made you wonder, why him? There was clearly plenty of other students maybe some more willing than Armitage. He had mentioned this was his father’s academy so maybe that had something to do with it ? You were so distracted with your thoughts you hadn’t realized you had made it to your door. The cadet said a farewell after opening the door for you. They treated you as though you were incompetent, and it infuriated you. So what you couldn’t remember much, but you weren’t a baby you could open a door for heaven’s sake. You shook off this feeling maybe he just did it to be nice. Entering the room, Armitage was already there, no surprise there. But what did surprise you was the faint bruise on his cheek and the tears in his eyes. You already knew what happened of course, but you wanted to ask him “Armitage what happened to your-“ he cut you off “what happened to me is none of your concern, why don’t you just take a shower or something, let me have a moment of peace without your irritating presence.” He looked absolutely wrecked and his voice cracked when he spoke. You didn’t want to make things worse, so you let him be, walking into the bedroom to shower. 

While in the shower you contemplated whether to tell him, you know what happened to him or not. On one hand You didn’t want to embarrass him but on the other maybe you could get him to talk about it. You could share your trauma, become allies with him. You may never become friends with him but allies maybe… you feel as though he deserved to know, you would want to if you were in his place. With that thought in mind you decided to inform him you know. Honesty is the best policy right? Stepping out into the bedroom with a fresh set of clothes on you were shocked to find that Armitage wasn’t in the room, it was quite late. You step in the main room the find him asleep on the couch. He looked so much younger now, an innocent look rest on his face. His thin body was sprawled out across the small couch, still in his uniform. You noticed the bruise on his face had gotten much darker and he had drying tear marks on his cheeks. Not wanting to disturb him, you grab one of the many blankets from out of the bedroom, draping it over him. Lightly allowing your hand to skim his bruise. He winced and rolled over turning his face into the couch, not wanting to risk waking him you turned the light out and walked into the bedroom to get some sleep.

Sleep did not come. As soon as you laid down, your head was spinning and the pain from before came back. Your eyes close, a new scene immediately develops. You were sitting with your legs crisscrossed and a little boy sat across from you. The boy was around 11 or 12, he had dark shaggy hair and big brown eyes. He was staring at you with astonishment; like you had just done something unbelievable “come on Y/N do it again! do it again!” The boy shouts excitedly. “why don’t you leave Y/N alone ben. She needs to focus come; your uncle would like to see you” a woman’s voice rang out from across the room. It sounded so familiar you could feel it in your bones, but it wasn’t until you saw her face that you realized it. You woke up sweating with one word in your mouth.  
Leia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I would love to know everyones thoughts on the story so far.. we will get into the fluffy stuff soon don't worry :))


	7. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to make sense of everything, Armitage informs you Brendol has summoned you to his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you are well i'm sorry this took so long and is kinda short... I worked an insane amount the past few days. I try my best to update regularly but sometimes I just get overwhelmed hope you understand :)

You don’t sleep for the rest of the night, the memory still burned in your head. You tried to put together what you could remember, but nothing made sense. It was like trying to put a puzzle together, with only half of the pieces. There was a familiarity with the name Leia you just couldn’t place it. Unlike ben, Leia gave you a sense of belonging, of peace, of hope… You felt these feelings flow through you, as if it was an electric current. It was almost as if you could feel her presence, like she was with you in some way. You knew that was crazy, but you also knew that Leia was a key to something you just didn't know what. So you spent the rest of the night repeating the name in your head until it no longer sounded like a name. 

At some point in the early hours of the morning, You hear Armitage get up off the couch. You turned to face the wall, and close your eyes. Tensing when you hear his footsteps approaching, praying he wouldn’t bother you. “hey” he says his voice just above a whisper. Throwing the blanket you had gently placed on him down on you. When you don’t move he whispers a “thank you” his presence lingering for a moment too long before walking into the bathroom. He must have assumed you were sleeping because you don’t think he would have said anything at all if he had known you were Conscious. 

When he exits the shower you pretend to wake up. He is already dressed and standing in front of the mirror doing his hair. It feels weirdly domestic and you hate it. “ah you’re finally awake decided to sleep in did you?” and just like that he’s back. You ignore him getting up to take a shower before he stops you. “Oh by the way my father has requested your presence.” This sent chills down your spine. After what you saw his father do to him, you had hoped you’d never see him again.

Having Armitage lead you to his father office felt like you were being led to your death. You still hadn’t told Armitage you knew what his father did, but you also wanted to wait for a good time, this didn’t count as a good time. You fiddle with the silver band on your finger, none of your visions so far had given you any information on where it was from, but it calmed you down and that’s all that matters. When you finally reach the office, Armitage knocked twice before a gruff voice told him to enter. The man sat behind a large wooden desk, the name on the desk read Commandant Brendol Hux, behind him was a wall of glass, rain poured down in sheets, and lightning cracked across the sky, leaving an Ominous glow on his face.

After dismissing Armitage he tells you to sit, so you do but only on the edge of the chair. In case he tried to hurt you, you could make a run for the door. “well girl you’d be happy to know I have found a few things out, about you” he places a folder in front of you. When you don’t make a move to grab it he opens it for you. In front of you lay two photos one of a man and another of a women, behind those photos are typed documents. “These people are your parents, the died fighting for the empire.” The way he said ‘died’ so casually make you sick to your stomach. Your fingers trace over the face of the woman, it wasn’t Leia, but you could help the word from slipping out of your mouth. Brendol's hand withdraw from the folder and return to his side of the desk “what did you just say?” he is speaking through gritted teeth. “I…I..I” you can’t find anything to say, you couldn’t tell him about your visions, but you also couldn’t lie so you sit there closing your mouth and looking to the floor. This only infuriates him further; he stands clasping his hands behind his back and faces the window. “now I have been plenty generous with you, I have fed you, clothed you, given you a place to recover and free range of jobs, shared with you confidential information and somehow you are still ungrateful” his voice gets louder as he says this, so he is Practically screaming by the end of it. But he continues despite this “this is the second time I have asked you something that you have refused to answer, yet you expect me to believe that you don’t remember anything.” ”It came to me in a dream” you blurt out before he can rant any further. “pardon me” “it came to me in a dream, the name I mean, Leia.” It’s not Technically a lie, maybe that’s all your visions were dreams. ”Mm" he pauses "yes well, dreams can be quite odd sometimes, the mind is a strange place” “may I ask who Leia is?” “no you may not, now run along you have custodial work to be doing.” You don’t have to be told twice. The meeting with him was no longer than 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity. 

Armitage is waiting for you when walk out of the office. His eyes do a once over as if they are looking for something. “come” he says holding out his arm “ill walk you to your station before I go to class.” This was new, you didn’t know if it was a good new or a bad new. Not wanting to be rude you take his arm, allowing him to take you to your job for the morning.


	8. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of not seeing Armitage he shows his face but he doesn't have the best timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I hope everyone is well :) Today chapter is a bit longer, since I feel bad that 7 was so short.

It had been a week. A full week since Armitage’s strange actions outside his father’s office. A full week since you had your last vision. A full week since you had last seen Armitage. He had walked you to your job for that morning, leaving with only a side glance, and that was the last time you saw him. He never come back to the apartment, maybe the meeting you had with his father had gone better than you thought. They trusted you at least for now. You sighed staring back at the screen in front of you, where a diagram of an aircraft was. You originally thought you fit in well in the kitchens after meeting Elora, but on your fourth day of trying jobs, you got to mess around with some aircrafts. You found you had a knack for working with them, picking things up quickly. Since you crash landed here you must have been a pilot before, maybe not a good one but a pilot, nevertheless. Before trying to fly again you had to pass an exam about the ins and outs of each plane at the facility, luckily they were giving you time to learn or maybe even relearn these things. You had learned a lot in the past few days especially about the facility; how it was run by the empire just like almost everything else. In between your shifts working on the planes you were given history lessons about the empire. What is was, how it formed, how great it is. Something about this propaganda gave you a weird vibe, although it makes perfect sense why a military academy would promote only the good things about the government they work for. The only thing that didn’t make sense to you is that if your parents died working for the empire like Brendol said they did, how did they not know who you were? Wasn’t there a database or something they could check. It made you further doubt his story. How could he know who your parents were, what they looked like, how they died, but he didn’t know your name?.. Something just didn’t add up. You sigh again trying to refocused your mind, you had a lot to learn.

The day was coming to a close, and you were in a good mood for once. Your supervisor let you out a little bit early after you had properly changed a fuel tank on one of the tie fighters. You were currently walking down an empty hallway with a data pad in your hand, everyone else was at dinner so hopefully you could just slip into your apartment without causing any trouble. You hadn’t made many friends, the group you worked with were great and seemed to like you a lot but outside of that most people either made comments about you or completely ignored you, so you gave up trying to be friendly. As you turn down the hallway were your apartment was located the pain returns as bad as ever. You groan grabbing onto the wall for support sliding down, the ground is freezing cold and the metal Is hard, that doesn’t stop the vision from starting. This time it’s different, you’re in a black void that stretches as far as the eye can see, there is water dripping from somewhere, but you can’t see where, a women stands about 20 feet from you, it's Leia. She extends her arms to you beckoning you to come forward, you try to move but you can’t, there is something holding you back like a pressure weighing you down. Her face contorts like she is annoyed but her voice is gentle when she speaks “y/n you have closed yourself off from the force I couldn’t feel your presence for a while, I thought you had died but then I felt you call to me the other night please come back to us” she sounds desperate and before you can respond another voice is calling your name, you recognize it all too well. It's Armitage.

You gasp sitting up your back against the wall, still clutching the data pad in your arms, Armitage is standing over you, his hand is on your shoulder. When you notice this you freak out immediately cowering away from him. The cream Elora had given you made the bruises he left go away almost overnight, but it didn’t make the memory go away. There is an unreadable expression in his eyes when you cower, but he backs up, standing to full height. “what are you doing on the floor girl.” You glare up and him, standing up with the help of the wall. Ignoring the pain and dizziness you were feeling you start to walk in the direction of your apartment. You could tell by the sound of footsteps that he was following you, but you could care less all you wanted was your bed and sleep.

You had made it within feet of your bed before Armitage stops you “so this is how it is huh” he loud, so loud. Why is he also yelling? “I ask you if you are okay you ignore me, and I make sure you get to your chambers safely and you don’t even thank me.” He is standing in the doorway looking at you, or maybe he was glaring you didn’t know or car. You had gotten in the bed while he was ranting too exhausted to put up with him. Your weird vision taking all the energy you had. You whisper a thank you to him but it’s so quiet you’re not sure he heard anything at all. Although that’s the least of your concerns drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

When you wake up the small apartment is filled with the smell of something earthy and sweet; an odd smell but certainly not unpleasant. Leaving the bedroom you notice Armitage sitting on the couch with a cup in his hand and an identical cup on the ground. The memory from last night comes rushing back to you. Had he spent the night? Where has he been this week? Why come back now when you trying to settle down and get some normalcy back? You must have said these things out loud since Armitage sighs placing the mug down on the ground next to the other one “I suppose I have some explaining to do.” He pats the spot next to him on the couch “please join me for a cup of tea and I will explain to you, what no one else will.” His voice was as stern as always but there was something else there, guilt maybe? But why?


	9. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you tell Armitage and he doesn't take it well, but you may have just met a new friend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy, Let me know what you think!!

You knew Armitage had plenty to be guilty for, you just didn’t think people like Armitage could feel guilt. But here he was sitting across from you, his eyes cast down in shame. It was a rare moment of venerability, since you met him, you knew Armitage a was a proud man. You could see it in the way he walked, his posture always so damn straight and you could see in the way he treated others, looking down on those who didn’t meet his standards. You both sat in silence for a while before he spoke “I would like to apologize, my actions towards you these last few weeks were Unacceptable.” He is still looking down when he says this. “Armitage..” your voice trails off, now is the perfect time to tell him you know. Then again, maybe it isn’t, maybe you could ruin this moment by telling him; but he’s looking at you now, waiting for you to continue. Not allowing you time to overthink. “Armitage, I know about your father, the day I was working in security I saw him and you, in that room. I see the way he treats you; I understand now why you….” your voice trails off again, allowing the silence of the room to overwhelm you. He is the first to speak his eyes again focused on the floor, his cheeks red “that was different I deserved that, I allowed you to distract me I-“ you cut him off “Armitage nobody deserves that.” You reach to grab his hand, but he pulls away from you, standing up. “I wanted to apologize to you, nothing else. We are not friends do not act as though we are.” He strides out of the apartment leaving you in silence once again. 

The cups of tea Armitage had made you both had long since gone cold before you moved from the spot where he left you. You didn’t know how long you had been sitting there curled up in a ball on the couch. But you were getting drowsy, Desperately needing caffine and you didn’t want to leave the dishes dirty on the floor to come back to after your shift. You sigh before getting up and grabbing the cups to wash. While washing them you think about how differently that could have gone if you had never mentioned his father. Would it have gone differently? Or would Armitage just have lost his crap over something else? He mentioned he was going to explain something, but what? You take a deep breath, why were you so concerned with Armitage in the first place? Once you got your memory back you could leave this place and then he would be just another memory. The alarm to your data pad going off startles you, from across the room the screen is lighting up and the alarm is blaring. Running over to where it was charging you see that it is a message from your supervisor. ‘Team will be meeting at the loading dock at 0700 to greet our newest addition, don’t be late’ you glance at the Digital clock in the corner of the screen. It was 0500 now, you had plenty of time to get ready, all you wanted was a warm shower, to wash away the stresses of the last hour, but first you needed to study. The last thing you needed was to make a Fool out of yourself in front of the new guy.

When your second alarm went off signaling to you it was 0600 you were sitting on the floor doing some review. You put your materials away, before getting in the shower. When you exit the shower in a fresh uniform and your hair neatly done up, the first thing you notice is a presence in the room. Not of evil or of good just a presence. Almost like when you had felt leia week ago but this one was stronger more present; you check every spot in the small space nobody is there. Brushing it off as just a result of lack of sleep or stress you finish getting ready for the long day ahead.

The air outside is cold, it whips around you in continual blasts and you can tell by the way it smells that it’s about to rain. It is still dark outside so you can tell right away when the pilot breaks through the clouds, the lights bright in the mass of dark sky. The wind picks up chilling you to the bone, Hugging your thin uniform closer to you as the pilot lands Expertly on the dock, stepping out into the darkness. You can’t tell what they look like in the dark, but you can tell that they are tall and very very built. Before you can look any closer the rain starts to pour and thunder booms in the distance. You hear you supervisor telling everyone to get inside and something about a meeting later, but the wind is too loud in your ears, so you just follow everyone else back into the facility. Wishing they would walk just slightly faster.

You’re working under the hood of a Tie Fighter when you hear a soft tap followed by a second. Sliding out from under it, you are greeting by a tall man. He was absolutely gorgeous in every way. He had curly brunette hair that fell over his eyes, which were a bright green. His sharp jaw fit his rather large build, and the shirt he was wearing showed off his muscles and tan skin. “hey” he said shyly “I know your busy, just thought I’d Introduce myself, I’m Zenith”


	10. XVFL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you get to know the new guy a little bit better, maybe this place isn't all bad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOO sorry !!!! I know it's been a week since I updated and this chapter is kinda short but I worked over time last week and have been too tired to do anything else. Tomorrow I have some free time so I might put up the next chapter by then....

You stared at him from across the table in the low light of the meeting room, he had introduced himself earlier but before you could get a chance to properly talk he walked away greeting the next person he came across. You hadn’t seen him after he walked away too busy with your work to go find him, but now here he was, sitting across from you. He wasn’t staring back but instead looking at your supervisor as he finished his short speech about the new member of the team, then moved on to plans for the week, team goals and all that. They were planning on building something or maybe they already started, you weren’t sure. The information they gave out was odd and in fragments, like the goal was for it to make no sense at all. You look down at the folder sitting in front of you it held plans, measurements, Diagrams of hangers, etc. your job was to make sure all the current vessels could enter through the hangers and those that couldn’t could get access through other means. Everyone in the room had similar folders but no persons folder was the same, you assumed this was to keep information from getting out. As your supervisor went on and on about the different plans and procedures you couldn’t help but let you gaze drift back to Zenith this time though, he was looking back.

The meeting ending up only being an hour long though It felt like five, you were headed back to the hanger. Everyone was a lunch so you would be able to have some peace and quiet to study. Your exam was tomorrow and if you passed you could get up into space the following day. Anxiety built up in your stomach and your legs felt weak, sure you had been studying and you knew you knew everything there was to know but it was still nerve wracking. The hanger was freezing cold and as always you could hear a storm raging outside, you were perched on top of a metal crate they used for shipping when you heard something. At first you didn’t know what it was but then it became clearer, it was footsteps coming closer, not heavy enough to be cadet boots but not light enough to be an administrator. You looked toward the door that lead to the hallway, it was propped open by a series of boxes, nobody was coming down the hall but the footsteps where getting louder. “hey there.” You jump almost falling off the crate and look behind you. Zenith stood there with his hair now pulled back dressed in a new Academy issue pilot suit and he was dripping wet. “hey sorry it’s just me.” He said, “what are you doing here?” you ask. He looks at you, in his eyes you could see sadness and maybe embarrassment. “oh uh guess no one wanted to around the new guy, figured I’d come back here see if I could get anything done, ended up getting lost and had to come through from the outside.” He said gesturing towards the small opening of the hanger that was letting the rain in. He pauses for a moment “why are you here?” you pick up the study material waving it around “I have a test tomorrow wanted to make sure I’m prepared.” His eyes light up with childlike excitement. “is that the XVFL exam, I can help you if you want, not to brag but I got a perfect score on mine, I mean only if you want I can also definitely leave you alone I-“ he talked so fast he didn’t even give himself time to breathe, you giggled for the first time in a long time. For someone so attractive he sure was awkward but you patted the spot next to you smiling up at him. “I would love the help, thank you.” 

You spent the rest of your lunch break with Zenith and you had learned more about him in that hour then you did about Armitage the entire time you had been here. You wanted to scold yourself for thinking of Armitage when the guy of your dreams was sitting across from you, but you couldn’t help it. No matter what you were doing Armitage somehow still crept in the back of your mind. You sigh staring down at the material in front of you as Zenith listed off some more “need to know” facts about different types of vessels and controls of those vessels. “hey” he Nudged you with his arm “I’m losing you again, come on focus time.” He clapped his hands together “alright, alright teach me more all-knowing one” you say smiling up at him, his eyes glimmer and he moves closer to you, you can smell him now, he smells like rain and Eucalyptus, like home. You didn’t even know what home was, but he reminded you of it. He presence was just so warm and welcoming; he didn’t deserve to be in a place like this. He picks up the study material “nope I think your ready let me quiz you.” You rest your head on his shoulder as he places the study material out of eyes reach “alright so quiz me” you respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves, again i'm really sorry this took so long but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	11. Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its test day, and Armitage just can't help but show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I know it has been two weeks, I have had a lot of things happening and I apologize for the late update. secondly I will now be uploading more and I thank you guys for your patience.

After his ‘quiz’ and a few words of encouragement zenith left you to your thoughts. You sat in the hanger as the storm boomed away. You decided it best to put away the study materials for a while give your brain a break and concentrate on the folder Infront of you. The plans they had given you in the meeting earlier. Looking over the information once again, noticing half of it was redacted, whatever they were trying to hide must have been very significant to the academy, if they were going through all this trouble of keeping people from finding out. Or maybe this is how they kept all their projects, what did you know. So what if you only knew a little bit of information, you were excited This had been the first real job that they had given you, instead of cleaning engines and replacing fuel adapters, this was a step in the right direction.

After getting lost in you work and realizing you missed lunch and dinner you went back to your apartment early, getting to your hallway you notice something is sitting outside your door, after getting closer you pick it up to examine it. It was a single black flower, you look around, but the hallway is empty, so you unlock the door with the flower in hand and close it behind you making sure to lock both locks. You place the flower in a small glass of water, since you didn’t have a vase and leave it on the counter.

The next morning it was sunny and warm so you decided you would take this rare opportunity to sit outside and enjoy some peace and quiet. Your exam was today meaning you dont have to report to work, you decided to spend this extra time and destress and you had an hour to do so. You sat on the hill overlooking the vast ocean, you longed to go to the shore, but the jagged rocks that lined it warned you of the dangers below. You sigh thinking back on the memories you had slowly recovered, and the weird dream like visons you were having. You wanted to think of them logically and say they were all in your head caused by the trauma you have been going through but something deep in your gut told you these weren’t just trauma-based delusions. You look from the Glistening gunmetal water, to the grass between your toes, to the small metal band on your finger, you close your eyes and feel the weight of it, the pressure of it, you rub your fingers together and you can feel where smooth meets coarseness when you have hit it on to many things and damaged it, you open your eyes and your home.

_A small house, a cottage of sorts, there are voice but you can’t make them out, a man’s voice and a women’s and they are arguing, a third voice definitely a women’s, you feel something brush past you, the boy from before, just much younger runs past you towards a man as two women follow behind him, one leia but one- well you don’t know, it’s then that you feel it again, the presence from before, neither good or bad but a balance of energy, a calm. “uncle Luke” the boy squeals you meet eyes with the man who is now picking up the young boy, he stares back at you like he’s trying to tell you something but before you can figure out exactly what that is he turns his attention to the boy smiling and whispers something to him. the scene before you swirl like your passing out but then the swirls form a new image, shadows of people that are in another room they are yelling, something wrong you can feel it but your rooted in the spot you are in, you can’t move and you begin to panic all you can do is feel, feel the confusion and the pain and the anger, so much anger, the voices are getting louder now, something is terribly wrong and you were just standing there, like a coward, someone needed help, someone was dying, your chest exploded with pain with grief wit-_

Armitage stands Infront of you shaking your shoulder his eyes wild and panicked, his hair tousled like he ran here. “hey” he continues shaking your shoulder “hey” he repeats “what’s going on” you scoot away from him avoiding his eyes “I’m fine” you respond standing up and dusting your pants off. He scoffs “clearly you’re not fine, you were just screaming so loud I thought you were dying”. You glare up at him and are surprised to find his eyes full of kindness “I said I’m fine and I have a test to get too.” “your test isn’t for another” he checks his watch tapping it twice “30 minutes” you dart your eyes to the ground in confusion, you had been in that dream for thirty minutes it felt like two seconds. “yeah well I like to be early.” You walk away before he can even say anything not wanting to hear the snide remarks he was Undoubtedly going to make. As you go to open the door the first couple of rain drops fall, and thunder booms in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty as always I would love to know what you guys thought! hope you have a fantastic day/night !!


End file.
